Truth out
by Valtjuh
Summary: AU from Mash Up. Puck and Rachel have a talk at the bleachers but how will that turn out? R and R please. Rated M just in case. One shot for now; might change though


One shot or a short story? You decide.

Pairing: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry

Summary: Set at Mash up during their talk at the bleachers but with a different approach.

* * *

**Truth out.**

He was sitting on the bleachers staring at the football field and pondering his thoughts when he heard her voice next to him.

"You miss it?" Rachel questioned, leaning on the rail on his left.

"Hell no" Puck replied quickly, while looking over the fields.

Rachel walked towards him and sat down on the bench behind him.

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football for me" Rachel said quietly.

"Why?" Puck asked confused.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out"

He sighed and looked away from the field but looked back when he said.

"That's cool. I was going to break up with you anyway." he replied, pretending not to care, but at the inside he was hurt.

Rachel smiled a little.

"No you weren't" she said.

"Yes, I was" Puck replied stubborn. "You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs."

Rachel rolled her eyes. It was typical, for him, to say that. She was surprised by his next comment.

"It's Finn right?" Puck said. "He's never going to leave Quinn, not with that baby in her belly"

"You like her, don't you?" Rachel shot back "I can see you staring at her while I –"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted.

"I don't like her" Puck said. "You want to know the truth?"

Now he was looking right at Rachel.

"What truth?" Rachel looked confused. He sighed; maybe it was time to come clean. Well, at least with one person.

"I'm not staring at her because I like her, but because I'm the one who got her pregnant" Puck said softly. He mentally prepared himself for the big speech  
that was coming his way but instead he heard.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel questioned.

"The baby isn't Finn's, it's mine" Puck replied. "

"We've made a mistake a few weeks ago. I was drunk when she came on to me. She started to complain that she felt fat. I wanted to comfort her  
but one thing lead to another. By the time I was completely sober. I realised my mistake. I just slept with my best friend girlfriend."

He stopped to let out a frustrated sound.

"When it came out that she was pregnant I confronted her. I want to be there for the baby but she won't let me. I guess after all this time I'm  
becoming more and more like my dad."

Rachel was speechless. For once in her life she didn't know how to respond.

"So go on tell him that I knocked his girl up. He'll come straight running in to your arms." Puck spat at Rachel.

"Noah" Rachel said softly. She touched his shoulder but he shrugged if off. He stood up when he said the last part.

"And for the record; I'm the one who fucked up I know. But I'm also the one who stopped football to be with you.  
I don't see Finn doing that anytime soon. And besides I'm not embarrassed to walk with you in the hallways or anywhere for that matter.  
Think about that."

Then he turned and walked away from the still speechless girl.

* * *

He was fuming by the time he got to his truck. He couldn't believe that she broke up with him over Finn.  
What did he got what he didn't. Of course he was a complete asshole to her, thrown slushies at her on daily basis but he apologised when it had happened to him.  
He even stopped football for her. Not for Quinn or the baby but for her.

He genuinely liked her and it was thrown back in his face.

He kicked the wheel of his truck. He was still angry so he kicked again and again.

He sighed and leaned back against his truck. He closed his eyes and let out a huge breath.

'_Damn her for making me care_' he thought. '_And for making me try to become a better man_'

He opened his eyes confused when he felt something slide down his cheek. He looked up to see if it was raining but the sky was crystal clear. Not a single cloud in the sky.

Still confused, when he felt it again, he brought up his hand to his cheek. It was the moment he realised that it was a tear. Just his luck; he was on the verge of crying over some girl who just broke up with him and over a baby that probably never was going to get to know him.

'_I better get out of here before someone is going to see me like this._' Puck thought.

He sighed again and stood straight to get his keys from his pocket. He was just about to put the key in the lock when he heard a voice call out his name.

"PUCK" the voice called out. He didn't respond and put the key in to he lock and twisted the key. He heard the voice call out to him again.

"PUCK" He ignored it and opened his door. He could hear the person come closer but he didn't care; he had to get out of here.

"NOAH" His heart stopped beating for a second and stood still not daring to turn around.

"Noah" the girl voice said. He closed his eyes for a second and turned around to see the girl who just broke up with him standing behind him.

"Rachel" He breathed out. "What do you want now? Break my heart again? Lecturing me on my mistake with Quinn? Or are you going to tell me that I'm a complete asshole?"

Puck could see her flinch. He knew he was being unfair but it just slipped out before his brain could catch up with his mouth.  
He could see her biting her lip, clearly struggling on the inside.

"I probably deserved that" Rachel stated softly.

"No you don't. I'm sorry it just slipped" Puck replied also just as softly. Damn her for feeling the Jewish guilt rise up.

"I don't blame you. I just wanted to let you know I've made a mistake by letting you go. You were right." Rachel said.'

"About what?" Puck replied confused.

"You're right you are the one that serenaded me. You're the one who picked Glee over football because you aren't embarrassed to be seen with me  
and because you want to spend more time with me."

"Rach- " He started but Rachel held up her hand so he closed his mouth.

"Just let me finish I'm not going to lecture you because I know it is not my place and I would be a hypocrite because I let him cheat on Quinn twice.  
He kissed me at the auditorium and bowling area when he wanted me to come back to Glee club. It was only after that the truth came out I realised  
that he was just using me."

Rachel stopped to take a breath and looked at him. She could she that he was a little frustrated so she continued.

"You're a complete jerk most of the time but I know it's just a façade Noah. I'm sorry that you have to face this consequence of your mistake and I know you're feeling guilty about the whole thing. So once again I'm going to say that I'll not lecture you. I have to admit you're a better man then Finn." Rachel stopped.

"Why?" Puck said confused.

"Because, on the contronary of what you might believe, you are nothing like your dad, Noah. You don't want to abandon your unborn child.  
You want to be there for her or him. Not many guys of your age are willing to do that. You're the better man because for once you made a decision for yourself today. Not for anyone else."

Rachel stopped her speech and looked at Puck. She could see the tears in his eyes forming so she did the only thing she could thing of.  
She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest; listening to the quiet sobs.

* * *

Puck didn't know what came over him that he'd started to cry but all he knew that it felt nice to be in her arms.

After five minutes he started to calm down but he held her against him.

"I don't understand why you have so much faith in me especially after all that I've done to you" Puck stated softly.

"Because I've seen your other side Noah" Rachel replied, while she tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"I know deep inside you just want to feel loved but your scared to let someone in so you try the push people away but not anymore. I'm going to stick right by your side Noah. Just let me in"

He didn't know how to respond to that so he dropped his head to put his lips to hers and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. He pulled away after a minute so that they both could catch their breath.

Still in the embrace he questioned her: "You were right you know? I wasn't going to break up with you. But my question is what happens now?  
I mean between us"

"It's safe to say that you released emotions in me that are new to me so I guess, if your okay with it, we're going to see where the road takes us." Rachel replied.

Puck smiled for the first time after the whole talk. He dropped his head and brushed his lips over hers only to pull back to say:

"I'm more than okay with it"

Then he crashed his lips against hers in a more passionate kiss.

At that moment two broken people became one. It wasn't the most perfect situation but with them against the world it would turn out okay.

* * *

**AN: Like it or hate it? Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**Also if you want me to continue; which friendship will you guys like to form? **

**As for my other fic BRoGR; I will try to update that soon. I'm just figuring out how the talk will go and if I'm going to pair Damon up with a girl or if he will just have random hook ups until Elena decides to show up.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Xoxo Valtjuh.**


End file.
